On The Inside
by watevacrazygirl
Summary: Mark is a bad boy. Sherry is a good girl. Mark is a poor/average guy while Sherry is a rich girl. They're totally opposite. So, how will Sherry's family accept Mark? Or will they run away to save their relationship? Undertaker OC
1. Chapter 1

_I know I haven't finished College Love Story. I just needed this story out of my head. lol. I'll be continuing College Love Story. (: Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or Undertaker. _

* * *

><p>Sherry Smith quietly walked down the stairs, looking around carefully to see if anyone is around. She then walked towards the house doow, quietly and gently, flinching when her footsteps make a sound. She turned the door knob slowly, open it and closing the door behind her quietly. She softly sighed, "Finally," she whispered, making her way towards the alley that is behind her house.<p>

When she reached there, she was given by a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled, "You want to see me Mark?"

Mark; who's wearing a simple black tank-top and a blue jeans, nodded his head, "I miss you," he answered, resting his hands on both of her jaw, kissing softly on her forehead. He pulled away, smirking, "You get out safe, I see."

Sherry playfully slapped on Mark chest, "I had to sneak out, duh. "

"Like a boss,"

"As always," She commented, winking at him and smirking. This isn't the first time Sherry sneaking out. She did it numerous times just to meet Mark, without her parents knowing.

They met each other at a certain club. Sherry's friend, Megan decided to bring Sherry to the club. That was her first time ever stepping foot in the club or any club for that matter. And also the first time she ever get molested. Luckily though, Mark is there to save her. From then onwards, they began going out and get to know each other.

The first time when Sherry sees Mark, she was trully terrified of him. Standing 7 feet tall, weighing nearly 300 pounds, well-built body, full of tattoos on both of his arms and the earrings on both of his ear and an eyebrow piercing. Simply, his appearance can easily scared the shit outta people. Who wouldn't?

But as they spent time together, knowing each other better, Sherry found that Mark is a sweet, caring and funny guy though she did told Mark to cut down the vulgars, smoking and drinking. He will never ever talk vulgar at Sherry though he would if he's with his friends. Saving his man's pride, let't just put it that way.

His not the type of guy Sherry's parents will love to meet or being introduce to. What Sherry's parents expect from a guy to be with Sherry is; they need to be rich, wearing proper attire like suits, texudo etc, those who have a bright future, those who is smart and neat blah blah blah blah. If they finds out that Mark is Sherry boyfriend, well, World War 3 will start.

She frowned when Mark took out his cigarette, lighting it up. She folded her arms across her chest when she gets his attention.

"What?" Mark asked. He was about to light it when he caught her staring at him. Instead of answering, she kept on staring at Mark and then back at the cigarette. When Mark noticed what she's been looking all this while, he became defensive, "I only had one. This is the first one for today. Trust me. Don't you trust me?"

Sherry softly sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist, head resting on his chest, whispering, "I trust you Mark. I just want you to stop. It's not healthy." She looks up seeing Mark's emerald green eyes, the eyes that practically melt her.

Mark looks down on those beautiful violet eyes, rare but it captivates Mark's attention. "Remember what I promised? I will stop smoking and drinking. And promised is a promised. I won't break it. Because, those promises is locked inside," he took her hand, placing it on his heart, "here. So is your heart,"

He can be romantic at times which only makes her fell in love with him more. Sherry smiled gently, nodding her head. They shared a long kiss before pulling away, gasping for air. She looked down on her wrist-watch, seeing that 20 minutes had past just like that. "I have to go. Mom's going to freak out if I'm not at home,"

Mark nodded, fully understand why she had to go. "Alright," he took out a Kit-Kat bar; Sherry's favourite, from his back jeans pocket. He usually buy it for her eventhough he's out of cash. He bought it because he knows how hard it is to sneak out, just to meet him. Sometimes, he just wondered why Sherry wanted someone like him; a guy without anything. No cars, no motorcycles, no suits, no money, working at a mechanic shop. He shakes his head mentally, handed the chocolate bar to Sherry.

Sherry squealed excitedly. She had told him before not to buy her anything, but he's a stubborn guy. She hugged him tightly which he did returned it gently. She then place both of her hands on his jaw, bringing his face down; closer to her, before kissing his forehead. Mark did the same to Sherry. They will do this whenever they're seperated, showing a little love towards one another.

Mark nudged Sherry gently, to get her moving forward, "Go on sweetie. Don't want ya get scolded,"

Sherry nodded, walking back towards where she came from. She turned around when she heard Mark's voiced.

"Call me or text me!" He shouted, smirking slightly. He waved his hand in a goodbye manner.

Sherry nodded eagerly, waving back at him, smiling broadly. She softly sighed, rushing her way towards her house hoping her parents didn't noticed her gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Undertaker or any WWE superstars. P.s Thanks for the review Mime! :D_

* * *

><p>Sherry startled when she finds her mom who were standing and folding her arms, waiting for Sherry return. Sherry shallowed hard, closing the door behind her. She turned to look at her mother, waiting for the one million questions that her mom will ask.<p>

"Where did you go?" her mom asked sternly.

"I went out... to meet a friend," she nodded her head, convincing herself that she made a good lie.

"Did you meet up with a guy with tattoos and piercings?" her mom asked, frowning, not liking her daughter going out with a guy like that.

Sherry eyes widened slightly, "What are you talking about?" she ask innocently, playing dumb.

"Mrs Patterson told me that she saw you with a guy with tattoos. Hugging, kissing each other. Is it true Sherry Smith?"

Sherry cringed when she heard her mom said her full name. When she said that, she expect honest and truthful answer. But of course, Sherry wouldn't give that.

Sherry sighed dramatically, "Mrs Patterson is a nosey women mom. You should know that! She loves to create rumours and chaos, here and there. You shouldn't trust her whatever she had told you mom." Sherry reason.

It's true though. Mrs Patterson is their next door neighbour. The most nosey person Sherry ever met. She's in her 50's. Loves to gossip, creating rumours, destroying others relationship. Because of her, Sherry's uncle, David was divorced. She told Uncle David wife that he actually had an affair with his worker, Samantha. And well, Uncle David wife believed her. She immediately filed for divorce without waiting for Uncle David explaination. And later did she(Uncle David wife) know that there's no one name Samantha. She also found out that Mrs Patterson lied to her about that. And now, they're back together, being careful about Mrs Patterson, not wanting the same thing happen again.

Sherry's mom, Caroline, stood there, still folding her arms. She had to agree about Mrs Patterson. She does loves creating troubles but sometimes though, she speaks the truth. Caroline sighed, not knowing whether to trust Mrs Patterson. "Who did you meet then?"

"Katherine," she immediately answer. Somehow, that name came up first on her mind.

Caroline frowned, "Katherine? Never heard of her before."

Usually, Sherry will tell Caroline who she befriend with. Well, let's be frank. It's not Sherry wanted to tell Caroline who she befriend with but her mom is the one keep asking her who she befriend with. Her mom is protective of her. She wanted to know what kind of friend she befriend with, what kind of attitude or behaviour her friends were like, how they dressed like. She will asked Sherry for a picture of her friends. How Sherry wish she can lead a normal life without her mom being protective. She don't mind her mom being protective of her, knowing that she is her only child but her mom is over-protective. Luckily her dad isn't like that though. He's a total opposite of mom. He let her do anything she wants, but sadly, her mom doesn't let it. She had rules.

First rule - No friend with a guy who had tattoos, piecings.

Second rule - The friend must be polite, smart, dressed up nicely.

Third rule - The friend must be rich, own a car, had a huge house etc.

Forth rule - The friend must be highly educated.

Fifth rule - The friend must have a bright future. Good job that pays well.

The list of rules could go on forever. Indeed, her mom actually wrote her the list of rules. The types of friends or boyfriends that Caroline accept only. Sherry almost had a headache reading those rules. How she wished her life doesn't have any such rules.

"She's a new friend," Sherry answered, going up the stairs into her room, not waiting for her mom respond. She puts the Kit-Kat bar on the study table before dropping down on her bed, taking out her phone and dialed Mark's number. She waited until the third ring when Mark finally picked up.

"Almost get caught," she greeted Mark, sighing softly.

"Really? How you escape?" Mark asked. Sherry knows that Mark is smirking by the way he asked.

"Had to lie. Mrs Patterson saw us! How come I didn't noticed?" she asked herself, though Mark heard it.

"Because your eyes is on me sweetheart," he said cockily, grinning widely.

"My eyes are only for you," she replied sweetly, smiling.

She turned her head to the side when she heard the door opened. Her eyes widened when her mom came walking in. She quickly changed her conversation with Mark.

"So yeah Katherine, want to meet up tomorrow?" she asked, hoping Mark will play along.

"Huh?" She could hear the confusement on his voice. She could see that Mark is practically frowning by now.

Caroline snatched the phone from Sherry grasp, "Hello?" she asked onto the phone, waiting for an answer from the other side. She frowned when the phone is dead. It seems Mark had immediately hung-up when he heard Caroline voice.

"She hung-up on me. How rude!" Caroline exclaimed, pressing buttons after buttons on the phone, obviously searching for something.

"She told me she had to go. She forgot to buy groceries," she made up a new lie. Sighing in relief when her mom nodded her head.

"No picture of her?" her mom asked.

"She's a new friend. It's kinda fast asking for a picture. And besides, she doesn't like taking photos,"

"Force her. I want to see her picture tomorrow. You meeting her tomorrow right?"

Sherry nodded her head, biting her lower lip. Took a photo, with Katherine? How? She doesn't know anybody name Katherine. She had to come out of something soon.

Sherry looks on as her mom pressing buttons on the phone. She knows what her mom is looking at. Her phone book list. Looking for a new phone number that is unknown to her. One of the reason why she didn't save Mark number on her phone. She remembered it.

Caroline gave back the phone to Sherry, "Remember, picture of Katherine by tomorrow. Get it?"

"Yes mom," she muttered. Sighing softly as soon as Caroline closed the door behind her. One way or another, she have to take a picture with someone name Katherine. She sighed loudly at that, not looking forward at it. She closed her eyes, not wanting to stress about that now. All she wants to do is sleep for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews and the alert. :D Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE wrestlers or Undertaker._

* * *

><p>"You've got to help me Mark!"<p>

"With what?"

"Help me find a girl name Katherine. I need to take a picture of her and show it to my mom!" Sherry exclaimed, biting her lip, trully worried about the consequences if she fail.

Sherry and Mark were now walking along the pathway randomly, holding hands, wanting to spend time together whenever they had the chance. A rare chance too.

When Mark didn't say anything, she continued, "And I have to show her by today. And, I have curfew." Sherry sighed. She had curfews, of course. How she hated it so much!

"Till what time?" Mark asked, drawing lazy circles using his thumb on Sherry's back hand.

Sherry looks down on her wrist-watch. It says '2:00 PM', "Till 5. And I don't have much time," she sighed miserably.

Mark frowned, tilting his head slightly, "Usually it's till 6. Why 5?"

"Mom cut down the time because of yesterday. I didn't told her that I went out," she explained, leaning her head on Mark's arm.

Truth be told, Mark doesn't like Sherry's mom. Eventhough he never seen her before, he doesn't like her just by the way she treated Sherry. Those rules, those curfews. Sherry had shown Mark the list of rules by her mom. And Mark doesn't like it one bit. He knows that he doesn't fit into her family but he don't care. He loves Sherry and he'll be with her till the end, whether her mom likes it or not.

Mark rubbed his chin slowly, "Well, I don't have a friend name Katherine,"

"That's the thing! I don't have a friend name Katherine either," she sighed slowly.

Both were silence, each on their own thoughts. Sherry thoughts on how her mom will react if she told her that she didn't take a photo with "Katherine" while Mark thoughts on, well, thinking of a way to help Sherry.

Mark speaks up, "Ya know, you don't have to find a friend name Katherine. You can just find a girl, take a photo of her and told your mom that that's Katherine. It's not like your mom knows you lie,"

Giving Mark a quick kiss on the cheek, she said, "That's brilliant Mark! Why didn't I think of that?" She smiled though the excitement last for a second, "but... who?"

Both were silence yet again. Both thinking of someone who is capable of potraying as Katherine and someone who is fit to be friend with Sherry.

Sherry eyes lit up after a moment, snapping her fingers, "Ashley!"

"Hell no! I'm not going to fucking doing it!"

Mark shakes his head, looking down at Ashley who were sitting on the stool. He knows Ashely will object it as soon as Sherry suggested her. Why Sherry chose her? He had no idea. Ashley is totally out of her league, just like him.

Ashley is a friend of Mark since he became a regular customer at her bar or more precisely, her boyfriend bar. Her boyfriend, Randy owns this bar for 3 years now. And just like Mark, Ashley had no education. Dropped out during high school. Had no career until she met Randy. They met, date for awhile and here she is, an assistant manager here in this bar.

Sherry swallowed hard, she is still trying to get use around Mark's friend. Eventhough she met Mark nearly 6 months now, she still gets nervous around his friends. Those

vulgarities, the drinks, the smokes. It's going to take a long time for Sherry to get use to it.

When Sherry didn't said anything, Mark spoke up, "Just fucking do it Ash. Help her will you?"

Crossing her arms, she asked, "Why me? Don't you have other friends? Ask them to fucking do it then,"

Sherry gulped, clutching the shopping bag tightly. She and Mark had went shopping to buy clothes that will suit the 'rich category'. "My friend is not in town..." she trailed off.

Ashley stares at her before looking at the bag she's holding. And she looks at Mark who were leaning on the table nearby.

When Ashley kept silent, Sherry begged, "Please. I will treat you anything you want. I will buy you anything you want. I promise. Just this once and no more."

Seeing Sherry beggin, makes Ashley smirked slightly. She shakes her head, sighing loudly, "Fine! Just this once."

She stood up, snatching the bag from Sherry and went to the restroom to change.

Sherry sighed softly, making her way towards Mark. She stood infront of him, taking his hand and holding it. They stared at each other, mesmerizing by each other's eyes.

"You shouldn't begged her," Mark whispered, running his thumb gently on her cheeks. He doesn't like the way Sherry beggs. He knows that Sherry is still trying to get comfortable around his friends. But seeing her begged hurts him somewhat. And seeing Ashley smirked, makes his blood boil knowing Ashley enjoys it. One thing about Ashley is that she doesn't like rich families. She will humiliate them whenever she had the chance. No way in hell will Mark let her humiliates Sherry.

"I don't have a choice," she replied, smiling sadly.

They both looks up when Ashley came back. She had a mean look plastered on her face. Obviously she doesn't likes what she's wearing. It's a plain long red dress that pass the knees with a black high heel. This dress somehow pass the 'rich category'. It's a beautiful dress to be honest, but it doesn't suit Ashley since Mark is used seeing her wear black leathers pants and other clothes that is in 'punk category'.

"It's not funny asshole!" Ashley yelled, rolling her eyes.

Sherry looks at Mark and sure enough that Mark is trying not to laugh. She elbowed him at his midsection lightly before making her way towards Ashley who were seating at her previously place. She went behind her and started doing her hair.

Though Ashley had stopped Sherry by jerking her head forward slightly. She narrowed her eyes, she absolutely despise anyone touching her hair. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing your hair?" that statement turned out to be a question. Seriously, does Ashley thinks her hair; spiky punk hair will fit with the dress?

"What's wrong with my hair?" she asked, folding her arms.

Sherry bite her bottom lip, "It doesn't suit..." she trailed off, hoping Ashley knows what she meant.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Of course it doesn't fucking suit," she huffed.

Still biting her lip, she looks at Mark, not knowing if she supposed to continue fixing her hair or not. Mark urged her to go on do Ashley hair. Mark then points on his lip and shakes his head, indicating Sherry to stop biting her lip. Eventhough she looks cute doing it, he doesn't want her lips to spill blood which had happened before, believe it or not.

Not biting her lips anymore, she resume fixing Ashley hair as nice as she can. Fixing her hair that can fit the 'rich category', of course. Just then, someone let out a low whistle, "Wow, changing your looks Ash?"

All the three of them looks at the side, seeing Glen entering the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

_As you noticed, most of the name mentioned is familiar. Yes, Randy is Randy Orton. Ashley is Ashley Massaro. Glen is Kane. There will be more other WWE wrestlers, maybe. :D ( Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE wrestlers.) _

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Ashley growled, pouting while crossing her arms across her chest.<p>

Glen smirked, making his way towards Mark, leaning on the table beside him, "Why you dress up? This is so not you."

"Sherry needs help," Mark answered for her.

Glen looks on at Sherry who were still fixing Ashley hair, "Help with?"

"Her mom wants to see Katherine,"

"Who's Katherine?"

"A friend that Sherry makes up,"

"Why would she do that?"

Mark sighed, "You asked too many questions,"

Glen shrugged, "Can't help it. I'm curious," He looks around the bar, "Ash, where's Randy?"

"Out. Doing errands," She muttered, seemingly not happy that her hair had to be fixed even if were only for a few minutes.

Sherry nodded in satisfaction once she's done. She did the last touch-up before smiling broadly, proud of herself, "Done." Sherry holding up a small mirror towards Ashley so that she can look at her hair though Ashley pushed the mirror away.

"No no. I don't want to fucking see it. Just, do what you gotta do so that I can get out from this," she motioned towards the dress. She doesn't want to see herself looking 'decent' , 'innocent' and 'rich'. She will puke just by looking at herself, no doubt about it.

Sherry nodded, taking out her handphone and put it on camera mode. She then stands infront of Ashley; who were faking a smile and snapped a shot. She preview it before nodding in satisfaction, "This will do it. Thanks,"

Ashley mumbled 'you're welcome' before quickly making her way towards the restroom, wanting to get out of the dress as soon as possible.

Sherry held out her phone towards Mark to let him see it. Glen took a peek too. They both smirked before laughing out loud. They weren't use seeing her wearing like that. Those fake smile, those high heels, those dress, the hair. If Randy were to see the picture, he will laugh too.

Sherry smacked Mark's arm lightly, "Don't laugh at her,"

"But.." he still laughing, "but," still laughing, "but it's just weird,"

"I know," she admitted, Ashley does looks weird, "But she helped me,"

Ashley come out from the restroom, wearing her previous clothes, putting the dress on the table before sitting on her previous seat.

"Don't laugh at her," she warned before making her way towards the dress that were lay on and started putting back on the same shopping bag. She sat on the stool next to Ashley once she's done, "How can I repay you?"

Ashley waved it off using her hand, "No need it. I just wanna your relationship with Mark works out," she replied, "I mean, how long will your relationship last long anyway? Keep on lieing to your mom and shit. Do you really loves Mark? He's uneducated, not rich, works at a mechanical. Why would you love him? A guy that didn't fit in your family tradition. Tell me, what do you love about Mark?"

Sherry were totally taken back by Ashley statement and questions, that she didn't reply to Ashley question. Sherry stared off space, her priceless expression explains it all. Mark narrowed his eyes, looking directly at Ashley. Didn't she knows that Mark's in the same room with her? That bitch trying to make him doubts about his relationship with Sherry.

He walked towards Sherry, grabbing her hand before leading her out of the bar without saying anything.

"You're a bitch Ash," Glen shakes his head. Mark had told him about the relationship and how Mark is having doubts about it. He listened to Mark talks about how Sherry would find someone better than him, someone who's richer than him and how she will stop loving him. Being Mark's best friend, Glen tried his best to make Mark's doubts vanished. It was working well until Ashley decided to destroy it.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Just speaking the fucking truth,"

"Truth my ass," Glen muttered before lighting up a cigaratte.

Mark led Sherry towards an alley just beside the bar. Once they've reached, he let go of her hand. He sighed, running a hand down his face before resting it on his hips, "Do you?"

Sherry frowned, "Do I what?"

Mark sighed loudly, "Do you love me?"

Sherry frowned deepens, that's a stupid question, "Of course I do Mark."

"Why?"

Sherry was taken back, arching an eyebrow, she asked, "What?"

"Why you love me? What Ashley said is true. I'm not rich. I dropped out of high school that means I'm stupid. I don't have car, bikes. I can't even afford to buy a gift for your birthday except chocolates. Valentine, anniversary day, all I bought is chocolate, candy. Cheap items. Why would you love me? Why would you love someone lik-" Sherry lips came crashing down on his. She can't take it anymore. She wants him to shut up, not liking him looking down on himself. Mark responded it, hugging her close to him, not minding that she actually cut his sentence.

They pulled back once they both out of breath. Sherry rest her head on Mark's chest, hands wrapping around his waist, "I love you Mark. I love you just the way you are. I don't care about gifts, cars or even education. All I care is that you love me just like I do," she whispered.

Mark kissed her on top of head, whispering, "Sorry, I just can't help it," he sighed softly this time, "I love you. I love you more than I love myself," he grinned. That's cheesy. Never know that he himself is a sentimental guy. Whenever he's with Sherry, romantic gesture will take it course.

Sherry smiled peacefully. They stayed in that position for awhile until Sherry felt they were being watched. She turn her head on the right and saw Mrs Patterson peeking at them. As soon as Mrs Patterson being caught red-handed, she quickly ran away from the alley and started walking back towards her house.

"Mrs Patterson," Sherry whispered. Her eyes widened, realising what Mrs Patterson will do, "Mrs Patterson!" she exclaimed, running after her. Mark looks on before running along.


	5. Chapter 5

_Short chapter I know. Sorry. Just trying my best to update this story. :)_

* * *

><p>"Mrs Patterson!" Sherry called out, running after her. Mrs Patterson sure can run faster despite her old age. Meanwhile, Mark were running behind Sherry steadily. He didn't get it why she's running after Mrs Patterson.<p>

Finally, Sherry managed to grab Mrs Patterson shoulder gently which stops her (Mrs Patterson) from running. Soon, Mark joined by standing beside Sherry. Sherry leaned on his arm for support, panting and gasping for air. Mark looks down at her amusingly while Mrs Patterson staring at Mark disgustedly from head to toe. The messy short red-brown hair, those dirty white tank-top, those tattoos, those torn jeans, those worn out shoes. She's difinitely going to tell Caroline about this guy.

After she somehow managed to regain her composure, she pulled away from Mark's arm and swallowed hard, starting to feel thirsty after the short run. Sighing deeply, she said, "Don't even bother," knowing that Mrs Patterson will tell her mom about Mark again, she have to think fast from allowing Mrs Patterson ruining her love life.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Patterson asked, looking back at Stacy.

"I know you're going to tell my mom about him," motioning to Mark, "but don't even think about it."

"And why not? Your mom should know that you have been seeing this... _low class creature_ behind her back," she said disgustingly, looking at Mark from top to toe.

Mark narrowed his eyes. Low class creature? Who the hell did she think she is saying that? That, is one of the reason why he doesn't like rich people excluding Sherry of course. They think high of themselves and look down on others. If she's a guy, Mark will probably knock her out the minute she said that.

"She uhh, had a change of heart," How she wish that's true.

Mrs Patterson looked skeptical, not believing what Sherry had said. Not only she's dating with this creature, but she also lies! "I don't believe you,"

"Well, believe it or now, she had a change of heart. She had a different mindset now. She noticed how hard she is being, so she decided to give me freedom," she lied smoothly.

Mrs Patterson frowned, looking from Mark to Sherry. "So what you are telling me is that you have told Caroline about this creature?"

"This creature has a name, for your information and its Mark. And yes, my mom knows about him and she accepted him,"

Mrs Patterson frowned deeper. There's no way Caroline had a change of heart but the way Sherry said it, it _almost _made her believe Sherry. Though she doesn't believe it until Caroline says so herself.

"I don't trust her! Not only she's dating that low-life creature, she lies too!" Mrs Patterson exclaimed, her back facing her husband and her daughter; who both sitting on the couch.

"If she said that Carol had a change of heart, that means it's true," her husband, Mr Patterson said casually while flipping the newspaper he had been browsing.

Mrs Patterson started pacing back and forth, "No. She made that up! I can feel it that she lied about it."

"Why will she lied about it?" looking at his wife, shaking his head before continueing browsing the newspaper.

"Because she doesn't want me telling Carol about that low life creature!"

"I agree with you Mother. She lied, thinking she could escape," her daughter, Isabella finally spoken.

When you look at Isabella, you will think of Mrs Patterson. They are exactly the same. She will tell her mother whenever she heard any rumors. And of course her mom will spread it all over town. She(Mrs Patterson) will even tell the whole world if she could.

"I'm glad you agree with me sweetie." Mrs Patterson grab her flower hat thats onthe table and put it on her.

"And where are you going?" Mr Patterson asked his wife.

"To Caroline's. Where else?" Mrs Patterson answered, taking her purse along with her before walking out of the house.

Mr Patterson shook his head. He told her before, do not interfere other's people problem. But his wife is a stubborn women. And all his advice and disagreement had gone to death ears. He don't know what to do to stop her from continueing interfere other's affair.

"Your mom should stop messing with other's people life." he spoke to his daughter who is sitting at couch.

"She's not messing their life dad. Mom is trying to help them to make their life better." Isabella defend her mom.

Mr Patterson sighed loudly. Even his daughter is beginning to be like her. That doesn't help either.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs Patterson pressed the door bell. She waited for the owner o the house to open the door.

Sherry was washing the dishes when she heard the doorbell. She wiped her hands on the cloth before opening the door. How surprise she is to ind Mrs Patterson standing outside. Not. She forced a smile, "How can I help you Mrs Patterson?"

"I would like to meet your mom," Mrs Patterson replied, trying to look back inside the house to see if Caroline is in. Though with sherry blocking the view, it's hard to see.

"She's not home at the moment. Any message to be send to her?"

Mrs Patterson looked skeptical, "I will like to wait for her then."

"Alright then," She closed the door leaving a shock looking Mrs Patterson. She was about to walk back into the kitchen when there's a knock on the door. She went and opened it, "Yes?"

"How rude of you shutting the door while I'm still standing outside!"

"You told me that you will wait for my mom to come back,"

"Outside?"

Sherry nodded, "Yes. I can't let you in. My mom taught me not to let strangers in."

"But I'm your neighbour!" Mrs Patterson exclaimed in shock.

"Still a stanger to me. Don't worry, I will inform mom that you drop by."

Mrs Patterson huffed, "Alright. Tell her I will be back sometime later or tomorrow." She walks off after saying that.

Sherry sighed before closing the door. She turned around when she heard footsteps. It was her mom walking down the stairs.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked, rubbing her eyes. She just woke up from a nap.

"Nobody," Sherry smiled before walking back inside the kitchen to continue washing the remaining dishes.

Mark watch Mrs Patterson left with a frown on her face. She looks... angry or frustrated even. Mark shakes his head. He walked up the porch before pressing the doorbell. He waits untill an older version of Sherry opened the door. It took no brainer to know that that's her mom.

Caroline looks on Mark questionably, taking him in from top to toe slowly. She looks back at Mark, "Yes?"

"I'm here to give your daughter something," he replied in a flat tone.

Caroline looked at his hand. He's holding a shopping bag. A shopping bag that sells expensive stuffs that he could not afford to buy. "Who are you?"

"Someone who your daughter knows." he replied still in a flat tone.

"What is your relationship with my daughter?"

Too lazy to reply, Mark took out his cell phone from the jeans pocket before dialling Sherry's number. He waited till Sherry answered, "Hey. Meet me outside. Now." He then hanged up, not giving her a chance to reply.

Caroline frowned, listening to the conversation. She gulped, not knowing who he's talking to. She prayed that he didn't invite his friends to come here.

Sherry washed the last remaining dishes before walking over to the doo. She frowned when she see her mom standing at the doorway, "Mom, what are you-" She stopped short when she saw Mark. Oh oh, she's in trouble. Big trouble.

"Tell me the truth Sherry. Who is this guy?" Caroline asked sternly.

"I... I don't know..." Sherry lied.

"But he said you know him,"

"He must have gotten the wrong person..."she trailed off, looking at Mark.

Mark frowned. If he's hurt that Sherry lied to her mom about him, he didn't show it, much. He didn't mind if her parents found out that Mark is Sherry boyfriend, but apparently Sherry mind it, "Alright then," He put down the shopping bag on the porch, walking off as he stuff his hands in the jeans pocket.

Sherry looks on sadly. She saw the slight hurt look appeared on Mark's face. She looked down on the shopping bag before picking it up. She peered inside it and saw it's a dress. The dress that she bought for Ashley to wear. She must had forgotten to bring it home with her. And there's also a Kit-Kat bar, her favorite. She sigh.

"Throw that away," her mom told her, walking back inside the house.


End file.
